


Scorches Upon Skin

by Bakagami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Bakagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're full of heat and want, and smiles that are fond, and lingering gazes that are brimming with promise and affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorches Upon Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated drabbles or pockets of connected, every day life; includes reposts of previous [tumblr](http://inuchi.tumblr.com/) works. Unfortunately, unbeta-ed.

Kuroko should have expected it—this was Kagami-kun after all. It took a little while to get to this point though, starting only after their first Winter Cup tournament.

After months of longing glances and brushing fingertips, he’s finally sinking into the mattress, and strong hands brace above his head. Kagami mouths his neck, sinking his teeth into sweat-slicked skin, and tugs at the waistband of his shorts. Clothes are quickly strewn over their shoulders, kicked to a messy corner of the room.

Kuroko lifts one of Kagami’s hands to his mouth, sucking fervently at two, three digits, occasionally biting, enough to send more heat rushing down Kagami’s body. Kagami sinks down, with his fingers still occupied, to kiss patterns upon Kuroko’s torso, sucking at areas that induce shivers. Cocking pale legs open, he hooks one over his shoulder and meets it with his teeth, littering bruising marks while being rewarded with sharp intakes of breath. 

Extracting his fingers from above, Kagami circles one around Kuroko’s entrance and pushes in, watching hungrily as he squirms, unused to the intrusion. Their lips meet and Kagami sucks on his lip, bites his tongue, pushes another digit in when they catch their breaths.

"Does this hurt?" Kuroko shakes his head and worries his lip, hand covering his eyes. He scissors his fingers and crooks them and when Kuroko whines pleadingly, he adds a third. 

Kagami can barely take it when he finally sheathes himself in Kuroko’s heat, hips quivering and thrusts slow. It’s so hot, it’s too much, he’s so  _tight_ —

A strangled moan wretches itself from Kuroko, “Faster, Kagami-kun.” His voice comes out strained, airy, and he rocks down and  _oh_ —

His hips snap forward on instinct, burying himself deeper and  _god_ , how can people even  _deal_ , not doing this all the time. Kagami lifts Kuroko’s hand off his face (“I want to see you”) and interlocks their fingers together as he continues, filling the room with only skin against skin, breaths mingling. 

Kuroko comes first, biting down on a muscled shoulder, leaving visible teeth marks imprinted on skin. Following soon after, Kagami shudders and rides out his high, pulling out and allowing both of them to fall on welcoming sheets.

They’re sticky and gross and lying on soiled sheets, but those are tomorrow’s problems anyway, because Kuroko is warm and sleep is beckoning. 

 


End file.
